


Who I Used To Be

by Leo4573



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo4573/pseuds/Leo4573
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after the end of season 8. If they ever picked up the series again this is what I hope would happen, more or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of a short story this will be more like a screenplay of an episode/season after season 8. Depending on how much I'll end up writing.

[House is standing in front of a door. House is thinner than usual and has huge bags under his eyes, his hair is scruffy, his beard at least a month in the growth. He reaches for the doorbell but stops, pulling his cane up he knocks on the door with it. He waits for a while tapping the handle of his tourist cane nervously. When he's turning to leave the door opens]

Stacy (understandably confused): House?! I thought you were dead...

House (rolling his eyes): So does the rest of the world. But here I am...

Stacy: What?... What are you doing here? Are you sick? You look terrible...

House: Well, let's cut to the chase. Is Mark home?

Stacy: No. But I bet you knew that already... Why don't you come in?

[Stacy moves aside and House walks in, she notices he's barely limping. She shows him to the living room where he sits down on the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table]

Stacy: Your limp his almost gone. You're high aren't you?

House: Odd enough! Vicodin is harder to come by than methadone when you're officially dead...

Stacy: Figures...

[After a long silence Stacy gets up and leaves the room. She gets back with a beer for House and a cup of tea for herself and places them on the table. House grabs his beer and takes a long gulp. When he finishes Stacy places her hand on his knee.]

Stacy: House... What are you doing here? After all these years why come to me?

House: Just visiting an old friend. [Takes another gulp]

Stacy: We both know that isn't true... We've known each other for so long, you know you can let your guard down when it comes to me. So why don't you tell me what brings you here?

House: You're the only one who wouldn't call the cops as soon as I rang the bell.

Stacy: Why don't you start at the beginning? When you faked your death. Why would you do such a thing. You broke our hearts...

House: Yours and whose?

Stacy: Everyone's at the hospital, your mom's, her husband's, Wilson's...

House (Chuckles): We both know *that* isn't true...

Stacy: Fine... Your mother was heart broken. And Wilson! Probably...

House: Wilson was the reason I did it!

Stacy: How's that?

House: He was dying and I was going back to prison 'cause of a stupid prank and coming out after his expiration date. So... I faked my death. The building was on fire and about to collapse, I left through the back.

Stacy: What about the corpse? The coroner ID'd it as being you.

House: Coroner's are morons! Their incompetence is the reason they work on dead people, no sane Dean of Medicine would let them anywhere near a living human being! It was a junky who was in the building with me and OD'd before the fire started, I switched the dental records.

Stacy: So you erased all you ever were so you could be with Wilson in his last months?

House: Yes... I guess you can put it that way...

Stacy: And how did that turn out?


	2. Chapter 2

[House looks uneasy, he's twirling is cane with his left hand and holding the beer in his right. He stops the twirling abruptly and puts the cane down, leans on it ready to get up and then reconsiders leaning back on the couch]

House: The first couple of months went smoothly. Wilson bought two choppers and we rode around the country for a while. (laughs) We had a good time...

[Scene cuts to House and Wilson riding into a camping site. There's a plaque reading  _Welcome to the **Great Smoky Mountains National Park**_. They park the bikes and take the helmets off. Wilson looks excited, House not so much.]

House: Way to go of with a bang uh!

(Wilson rolls his eyes)

Wilson: Lets pitch the tent before it gets dark.

House: Sure thing boss...

[Wilson takes the tent out of the bikes carrier while House uses is cane to check the fluffiness of their mattresses, the floor]

House: It seems like I've found a five star hotel mattress over here!

Wilson (joining House): Do you even know how to assemble this?

House: Of course I do. You forgot my dad was a drill sergeant?!

[They struggle with the tents canvas for a while and finally arrange it correctly. Then they start pitching the tent without much success]

Wilson: I still don't get why we couldn't buy one of those  _pitch in two seconds_ tents.

House: Yeah... Pitch in two seconds fold in thirty minutes. Besides. Weren't you the one who wanted a true camping experience?

[Cuts back to the living room.]

House: We eventually were able to pitch that damn thing and the next day..

Stacy: You went hiking.

House: Exactly. The perfect outdoor activity for a gimp! Luckily I was on methadone. So the next day we went hiking. Wilson thought it was better for me to lead the way, we were on this track in the middle of the trees...

[Cuts to House and Wilson fighting their way through the trees on steep terrain. House is in front struggling to move ahead when his cane gets caught on a trunk and he falls, sliding down the slope and hitting Wilson. They slide until they hit a large tree]

Wilson: HOUSE YOU HURT?!

House: No. And not deaf either. Still think hiking was a good call?

Wilson: I studied the course. There wasn't supposed to be stretches as hard as this. Never this steep I believe.

House: Great we're lost. (Takes out burner phone) And of course there's no signal...

Wilson: We'll just look for a park ranger. They'll help us find the track. 

[Wilson gets up, grabs House's cane and holds out his hand. House gives him a slightly disgusted look and gets up on his own, snatching the cane from his friends hand]

House: After you Doctor.

[Cuts back to the present]

Stacy: How did you get out of that mess?

House: We eventually did find a ranger. He was patrolling the area and saw us. He was yammering about how we couldn't be there, we had to stay in the trails when he saw Wilson's bald head and my cane. He drove us back to camp and even apologised for the lack of trail identification. The things we got away with... 


End file.
